Temporal Distortion
by Wyxlan Lonestar
Summary: There are some things that even one person cannot change. No matter how hard he tries to avoid it, it will pursue him until the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I was just trying out this idea I had in my head for some time now and since I was having a heavy writer's block on my Final Fantasy story, might as well try this. So I wrote this just the other day while listening to the OST of BlazBlue. I have no idea where this is going, but I'll let this flow out.**

**Author's Note: I decided after a couple of days of thinking that I should separate this into two chapters. No need to be alarmed of the missing half. I'm editing it right now as I speak... er write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue. Just the OCs I make.**

**-*Start Chapter 1 – Sealed*-**

_Fate brought everything together. Now it was time to separate and let go. _

_He laid there on the ground, his blood freely flowing out of his deep wounds while the rain made a puddle of blood under his broken and battered body. His body told him it was useless, useless to continue fighting against the creature that stood before him. He was no ordinary human, and he was already aware of the fact that the fight might not end in his favour. But he had to try, for his goal was within his reach and could not let the opportunity pass him by like every women he had the chance to encounter. He needed to test if he was worthy for such an achievement of a life time. To test if those numbers were indeed wrong about him and decidedly against him._

_He felt that the world had failed him once again as he stared down those red and green eyes of his. Like the world decided to start running without the starting shot being fired. It was all for nothing. For the chance to have that one thing he longed for, completely yanked before his hand was able to reach it._

_His blue eyes continued staring down those red and green pair of his. The battered body before the red clad warrior didn't shake in fear, or limp away trying to save his life. He was there, staring at the enemy with that ever present goofy smile on his lips, not even fearing the death that was slowly coming for him. The silver haired man stalked his prey like the animal he was being portrayed by the people and the NOL, dragging his sword beside him. His fallen enemy started to chuckle. "Are you seeing this, Ragna?" The red head moaned, not paying any attention to the pain brought to his body. "This is my fate. She told me that it was inevitable. Nothing can change. It was foolish of me to even try to change this path I took."_

_The broken young man that lay before the Reaper tried to stand once more, using his weapon to help him. But his enemy didn't allow him the reward of his effort as he kicked away his katana far away from him, knocking him back down to the ground._

_He coughed, spewing up some of his own blood. "You sure take *cough* pleasure in this. Do you, Black Beast?"_

_The silver haired man lifted his sword up to the raining sky. He looked at his once cold blue eyes, now covered by his wet red hair that bathed in sweat and rain water, replaced by a face that accepted death but continued to tease it with that smile of his._

"_I guess...I should say...my last words..."_

_Ragna bit his lip, holding back a curse. It was at least the one thing he could do; he was once his friend after all._

_The fallen warrior took the small axe from his side and lifted it to him. The Reaper took it with his empty hand and waited for his final words._

"_Tell her...that I failed. I'm... sorry..."_

_His sword came down, slashing his neck. He didn't twitch or budge like the rest he had seen when they were dying. His blood just flowed strongly onto the ground until those blue eyes stared at the raining sky, the life within those eyes now gone. The axe in his hand shimmered slightly in its blue light, crying alongside the raining clouds. The Reaper took a glance at the handle where a necklace that the other had worn was wrapped around it. He gripped his sword and the necklace in anger, not even bothering the pellets of water the rained down from the sky. Ragna let out an angry scream at the sky. He hoped everyone heard his words, his dying moments. It was one of fate's worst games, and he had played a part of it._

"_GODDAMMIT!"_

**-*End Chapter*-**

**So that ends the REAL first chapter now. Whew, now I'll just edit the part I took and post it. You'll probably see it later or most likely tomorrow. Write a review if you see a mistake, or many, I made. Flames and criticism are allowed.**

**Oh and I still don't know if I'll update this. I'm still having a writer's block on my SI FF story.**

**Wyxlan out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the not-so-new-but-added-some-more-words chapter! Please understand that I wanted to separate this from the first one. It looks so out of place and the beginning looks better with this separated. I hope you understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue.**

**-*Start Chapter 2 – Misunderstanding *-**

It was another busy day down at the market district in Kagutsuchi. Plenty of people were down the district, especially in the time of afternoon where the people spend their time buying items for their own use or just staying around the area to hang out with other people with the same intentions. The dozens of people looked the same in the crowd of the district. But one man stood out like a sore thumb. His dark colored clothing was one of the things that made him stick out like said sore thumb. He walked around with his hands behind his head, paying no attention to the surroundings. He let out a sigh.

"I wonder what should I do for today," he muttered to himself. His eyes wandered around the district, trying to find something that will give him some entertainment. But alas, there was none to soothe his bored soul.

"There's nothing happening in Kagutsuchi right now. Should I leave this city and go to another one?" He thought about that for a second. "Nah, I wouldn't be able to do that. "

He tried to look once again. Then he had found the thing that he could use to pass the time. A smile crept into his face. The young man started walking again. He casually approached a girl that looked like his age, if not older. She was checking out some of the items of a store before he had started his approach. She was too busy looking at the items to notice someone walk up to her. He turned and looked at the items she was seeing herself. It was only after moments later she finally looked up and noticed him. He turned to her and smiled.

"Ah! A goddess stands right before me. Such beauty! I am not worthy for such a heavenly sight."

The girl looked at the red haired stranger, confused but at the same time embarrassed at his words. "W-what do you mean? Who are you?"

"It's exactly what I mean, my young fair lady." He took his hand and kissed it, making her redder than she already was. "Your eyes shine like the sun at dawn, such beauty is rarely seen by man. And now that I have, I want to see those pretty eyes everyday when I wake up. I want to see that beautiful and tender face looking lovingly every time I lay my eyes on them." His words weren't helping her, getting embarrassed by him. To her surprise, he twirled her around and she felt those long sleeves of his jacket wrap around her body, holding her close.

The young man leaned in and whispered next to her ear. "Stay by my side, my darling."

She could not move, her lips shaking in embarrassment. Being held by an anonymous stranger who had declared his love in a matter of seconds after meeting her was truly something that surprised anyone, even the people inside the store and the people unfortunate enough to hear his declaration of passion. She didn't even know his name. But she couldn't say anything, not a single word. She wanted to ask his name, more importantly she wanted to say something.

She continued to watch him in silence, his forehead softly bumping on her own. He was getting too close. "S-sir-"

"Please, my love, call me Wash," he said, looking at her eyes with his own lovingly. The girl felt those blue eyes of his stare daggers into her soul. She couldn't look away. She was mesmerized by the pair of loving diamonds before her.

"Wash, t-there's something I-I should tell you," she said, her voice trembled as he continued to look deep into her eyes. She feared he would feel her heart beat hard over his own chest, as it was beating faster every second has passed. He held her closer, now that fear would soon be realized if he was paying much attention to hers.

"Yes?"

"W-well, it will b-b-be surprising to y-you."

Wash slowly leaned in, his lips so close to hers. "I do not mind any surprises, especially from you," his voice became husky when he mentioned her, making her turn into another shade of red. She could feel his breath touch her, sending chills to every part of her body. He was close enough to kiss her. But she needed to say it before it got out of hand.

"I a-a-a-already have-"

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?"

It was official. The situation just got out of hand.

Wash ducked, taking the girl with him, just in time before a bottle passed their heads. She was surprised. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!"

"And our time has ended," he told her as he caressed her cheek and kissed it. He flashed his pearly whites before he left, avoiding every object thrown at him. He turned and looked at her, far away from the throwing range of her boyfriend. "Thank you for your lovely time. I hope to meet again in the future." The stranger waved his long sleeve at her and disappeared into the crowds of people. Her boyfriend stopped beside her, staring where the other went off.

"Who was that?" he asked the girl beside him, who was busy trying to calm her beating heart.

"I...don't know."

Wash turned to another corner, leaving the busy district and into a more quiet location. He looked behind him and sighed. "And it was just getting fun," he muttered to himself.

He looked up towards the sky. The sun was starting to set for the day. Stars were almost twinkling in the afternoon sky. It was relaxing for him. He always loved watching the sky as the afternoon transitioned to evening, as he made it a habit to watch almost every day. It never was a complete day without seeing the scene for him. The light red sky was a peaceful scene to watch, distracting him as he walked into a wet wall of hard muscles. The red head took some steps back. "_What is that smell...sweat?_" He rubbed his nose with his sleeve in an effort to get rid of the smell of, what it seemed to be, sweat.

"Stop right there!" Wash stopped his rubbing instantly. He slowly looked up from his sleeve, seeing a man whose appearance was something to take note of. He looked scruffy enough to raise Wash's eyebrows. The man had a distinguishing scar on his face. His clothes were unusual to the other, further confusing him. It was until looking at him for a second time, he recognized him with wide eyes. "_Uh oh..._"

"Why are you-"

The man held up his hand to my face. "I cannot overlook your behaviour much longer. For the trouble you have caused cannot be tolerated by the jealous men that made you their enemy!"

Wash took a couple steps further away from the man. "Whoa, no need to be loud," he said. "And where are my manners. My name is Washington but just call my Wash to spare the syllables. How do you do, my good sir?" Wash shook his hand and smiled at him. The man watched him shake his own hand in the awkwardness of the moment. He recovered from it after a few awkward seconds before yanking his hand back.

"Yes...I am fine..."

Wash chuckled. "That's a weird name."

"I-I mean," The man straightened himself. "I am the strongest vigilante of all Kagutsuchi! I am the loyal protector of love and justice!" He lifted his fist in the air. "I AM BANG SHISHIGAMI!" He then posed in a stance at Wash. The other, clapped in awe of the person in front of him.

"Wow, a vigilante you say? So what honor do I have being in the presence of Bang Shishigami?"

"It is not an honor, but an inconvenience for the both of us," Bang told him with his loud voice. "You have been causing too much trouble to the men and women of Kagutsuchi. And I, the protector of this city that I am, will have to stop you and your trouble making ways!"

"_Isn't he an enthusiastic bugger, must be a requirement of being a vigilante." _Wash thought as he continued to smile before the ninja.

"So now-"

"Wait!" Bang stopped midway his declaration. He eyed the red haired man.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Can I say something before you can continue?" Wash asked.

The ninja thought for a moment. "_There is nothing wrong with that."_ He nodded. "Very well, you may speak."

Wash cleared his throat. "Before Maybe there has been some sort of mistake. I was merely stating my love to the person that has captured my heart with her charm and beauty. You cannot state that as trouble."

"There are some-"

"Mister Shishigami. You have given me this time to talk. Don't worry. I shall let you talk to your hearts content after I have said what I have said." He told the ninja. Embarrassed, he let him continue. "As I was saying, a person's mere declaration of passion is not equivalent to trouble. Maybe I should complain to some other protector of justice that a certain ninja is causing trouble because of his declaration of his own name stirs up the unwanted trouble."

Bang played with his fingers, looking embarrassed before Wash. "So, I suggest we talk this misunderstanding that we have over some drinks. What do you say, Mister Bang?"

"I accept your suggestion!" was his reply. Still enthusiastic, even if it was just about a talk over drinks.

"Great! Now stay here while I go buy some drinks." He pushed Bang onto a bench and walked away.

The ninja from Ikaruga could only smirk. "Maybe I made a wrong decision about him." He said to himself. "I should tell him that when he returns."

And then he waited for the young man to return with the drinks and to return to the matter at hand. "It was nice of him to buy the drinks." Bang thought aloud. He looked around to find where he would have bought the drinks. But he didn't see any guy wearing clothes with alternating colors of black and red. "_I wonder where he had gone to." _

His eyes roamed the area, trying to find him. It took a couple of minutes for him to realize something.

"Wait a minute!" he said, standing up from the bench. "The closest store from here is a couple of blocks away!" Bang clenched his fist. "He has tricked me!"

Far, far away, from the Ikaruga ninja was the young man who's only defining description right now was his dark black and red jacket whose sleeves were longer than his own arms. While the ninja stupidly wait, he took it upon himself to run away as far as possible. By that, get to the farthest place his feet could take him. And his feet took him as far as Orient Town. It was dozens of blocks away from that man. He couldn't possibly so far that a normal human being couldn't catch up with him.

Wash panted behind a wall near a clinic where he had stopped. He took his time to catch his breath, wiping off the sweat on his brow. "No way would he get me here." He mumbled under his tired breath. When he finally could breath normally again, he straightened himself. "Now, I hear there is a remarkably beautiful woman here in Orient Town. I must meet her as my heart commands it."

He turned around, only to hit another wall that was surprisingly hard and stank of an awful smell. He fell to the ground with a soft thump. The red head looked up and his lips transformed into a goofy smile. "_I guess that's why he's a ninja. I underestimated him._"

"Mister Bang, how...kind of you to accompany me," said Wash as he smiled at Bang Shishigami, who was looking unpleased at him. Not a big surprise.

"You tricked me!"

"Me? Trick you, a ninja of Ikaruga? No way, sir!" he lied to him. It was the point of his actions. Even Bang could see it that way. "I'm just trying to find where I could by some drinks. That's all."

"Your trickery shall stop here, young man!" The ninja told him. Bang positioned his body into his fighting stance. He was now serious. "Your troublesome ways end here, Wash!"

"_Oh shit._"

**-*End chapter*-**

**Now ends the second chapter, or was known as the second half of the first one. Hehe...**

**Critique and review, people! Wyxlan out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alert! New chapter incoming! Here comes another chapter from me! And there might be a fight coming for our hero, with Bang Shishigami no less. Let's see where this heads off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue. If I did, I would make it loop a thousand times more than it needed.**

***-Start Chapter 3 - Push Back -***

"_Oh shit,_" Wash mentally cursed when he saw the ninja before him go into his fighting stance.

"Can we discuss this issue like civilized men?" he nervously suggested to the ninja, continuing to talk his way out of the soon to be ugly scene.

Bang glared at him. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

Wash let out a light chuckle, taking another step back. "So is that a yes?"

He ducked a punch thrown by the ninja. "_I guess he's serious now, no doubt._" Wash thought sarcastically.

"Punishment shall be served!" Bang declared. "Now fight me!"

He unleashed a full assault of kicks and punches at the troublemaker. Wash looked weary as he tried to evade the attacks. Keyword tried. His efforts were commendable but most of the attacks hit him head-on. He crumpled onto the floor when another strong fist connected with his gut. "_Shit...he doesn't hold back._" He mentally pointed out. He caught his breath back and stood up, now looking serious.

"Now I see the eyes of a warrior," Bang said, seeing the spirit in his opponent's eyes, going back to his stance.

"I have no choice," said Wash, readying himself. "I have to do this, my secret technique!"

"Yes! Show me your power!"

Wash was humming an odd sound, repeating it with a pair of weird actions. Bang, confused, did not bother to counter this technique. "Behold, my technique! Meteor storm! Watch as the heavens rain down your doom!" he pointed at the skies behind the ninja. He was so into his enemy's technique that he was surprised enough to look.

He turned behind him. "What kind of technique is this?" The blue skies were...the same. There were no flaming rocks about to rain his doom.

"Just stare at it! It takes some time to come."

Bang scratched his head. "I still don't see any doom."

"Just stare at it! It takes some time to come."

"Seriously, it looks like nothing will come." He complained.

"Just stare at it! It takes some time-bzzt" Surprised by the sudden interruption, he turned his head around, Wash was not there. In his place was an old phonograph playing a record, repeating the same words he had thought Wash was saying to him. "That scoundrel!" Bang said. He quickly searched the surroundings for him. He saw a black blur disappear at a corner. "Hehe, got you now." He disappeared in white smoke.

Wash was running by many of Orient Town's people, laughing at his own handiwork. "Good thing I carried that recording today." He told himself. He turned to see if he was being followed, but didn't stop running. When he had turned his head back to the front, from a puff of white smoke a fist greeted him. Wash barely evaded the move and used the ninja's arm to jump over him and continue his escape.

The so called "Protector of Love and Justice" swiftly followed the young man into Orient Town. He was intent on facing the troublemaker and the other was trying to lose him within the area, using anything that he came across such as haystacks and narrow alleys. But he was relentless on his trail and he wasn't going to be denied.

"Your dirty tricks cannot falter my resolve!" he exclaimed in his hammy voice.

Wash laughed at the ninja. "That wasn't dirty at all. It's funny if you ask me." He continued to laugh as he was running from the scruffy man. His laughter ceased when he felt a burning sensation hit him on his back, sending him flying through a wall. The debris of bricks fell on him followed by a fading laugh and a loud grunt.

"That should teach you to focus on the enemy," Bang said. He waited for him in anticipation of a counter attack. For a few moments, nothing came. Curious, he cautiously approached the fallen wall and searched it. The red haired young man was not under the rubble. He looked around and spotted a person in black trying to crawl out of the room. He grabbed one of his legs and picked him up with sheer strength, looking at him on his upside down face. "Crawling away from a fight? How dishonourable of you, Wash."

"It's not a fight if I didn't accept, Mister Shishigami," he said. Wash kicked Bang's arm and head, trying to release himself from Bang's grip. But his efforts were futile as his iron like grip kept him hanging off the ground and his actions was only annoying the man.

"Bang Shishigami!"

The two stopped and looked at where the voice came from. A woman wearing a red dress carrying a paper bag of groceries stood outside of the debris, her frown directed at the ninja. "What are you doing to that boy?"

Bang was frozen in surprise, and possibly by something else. Seeing an escape route, he decided to use it to his advantage. "Oh hi, miss," greeted Wash with a smile. The woman took her eyes off Bang and directed a worrying look to the boy. "Are you a friend of this Protector of Peace and Love?" She nodded to the boy hanging upside down. "Can you tell him to put me down? As you can see that I'm hanging around and all of my blood might have been rushed into my head-"

As he had said that, Bang regained his composure and dropped the boy to the ground head first. "M-miss Litchi, I can explain." He said, stuttering nervously.

Wash's smile was wiped, or planted, when his face hit the ground so suddenly. He was in the middle of speaking to the beautiful woman who he saw would help him in the moment. Now that he did get what he wanted, he only wished if it was made with a little more gentle approach. "Owwie..." he muttered through the ground. "_A little more and my blood would have overflowed._" He thought as he held his hurting head.

"Are you alright?" he looked up and saw the woman, called by the ninja Miss Litchi, attended to his injuries.

"Ah, no actually. Your friend really did a number on me." He told her, intentionally trying to get her mad at her friend. She glared at the ninja, who was helpless and embarrassed at his actions. He sneered at the ninja and then returned back to his injured half smile when she returned her gaze to him. "I must get to a doctor. Do you know someone who could fix me up?"

"Don't worry. I have a clinic nearby," the kind woman said. "Bang, please help me carry him to my clinic."

Bang nervously nodded and slung one of his arms on him as Litchi did the same. They started walking toward Litchi's clinic nearby. "_This sneaky little rat. He's using Miss Litchi against me!_" Bang told himself in his head, weary of the young man's actions especially now with Litchi involved. "_But Miss Litchi is mad at me...I should try to be subtle in unmasking this rat._"

***-BlazBlue-* *-BlazBlue-* *-BlazBlue-***

"There, all done!"

Litchi was done wrapping the bandages around the bruises on Wash's arms and body. He smiled. "Thank you so much, Miss Litchi. I don't know how I could thank you. Also I don't know what to say. Of course, that would happen if someone would know you are friends with a brute like Mister Ninja over here." He said, pointing at Bang.

"How dare you, Wash!" He exclaimed. "Your actions proved it was necessary."

The young man chuckled and smiled at the ninja. Litchi sighed. "Please understand Bang here. He can be...rash in handing out his "justice"."

"But it's true Miss Litchi!" Bang said. "He has started way too much trouble for the people and his trickery knows no bound!"

Litchi was still having doubts that Bang would say that about a boy like him. She knew that he wouldn't lie to her about this sort of thing. This boy looked harmless with that smile and spirit of his. So she asked him. "Is this true?"

"I didn't know that flirting was a crime here in Kagutsuchi," Wash said, scratching his head with a confused look. Litchi sighed while Bang's jaw dropped to the ground was starting to stutter like a speedboat engine.

She shook her head at the sight of Bang's embarrassing look.

Wash chuckled. "No worries. I was bored and I found something interesting today, although not as interesting as I expected." He said, smiling. The red head grabbed his red and grey short sleeved turtleneck and his dark jacket and put them on.

"Again, I'm sorry for this." She said. She looked at Bang, expecting him to do the same.

The ninja followed her example without any falter. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Wash smiled once again. "Apology accepted mister ninja." He turned to Litchi. "So, how much do I owe you?"

Litchi was surprised. She began to wave her hands at his question. "You don't owe me anything. It's supposed to be me whose asking that."

To her further surprise, and to Bang's shock, Wash had grabbed her hand.

"Now that you have, how about you and I get to know each other more, say at six in the Chinese restaurant tonight?" he offered to the doctor. His eyes staring at hers, his cheerful smiled transitioned into a charming one.

Bang was livid at the sight that he was seeing in front of him. "What do you think you are doing Wash?" he yelled in his hammy voice.

"Exactly what you see, Mister Bang." The red head said with a taunting tone in his voice directed at him. "Now where was I?" He turned and looked back at the doctor. "So, is it a date?"

All eyes were on Wash, with his own looking at the doctor before him using his blue eyes to charm her. But she wasn't going to be like his previous meets. "I'm sorry. I can't," Litchi told him. "I'm going to be terribly busy later, probably an all nighter."

Wash was disappointed at the rejected offer. Bang on the other hand was happy, but was still livid at the young man for trying a stunt like that, especially with what he feels for her, which he couldn't tell her. "Oh well, there goes one beautiful catch," he muttered to himself. He looked up and saw the ninja, clearly still upset at his actions. "Uh, I guess I should be going?"

"To make more trouble, I presume?" Bang asked through gritted teeth.

Wash laughed. "No. I already have my fair share of troublemaking today. I have more important matters to attend to." He headed for the door, stopping halfway his action. "Oh and Miss Litchi." Wash paused by the door, staring at the beautiful doctor. "I'd like to say it was a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman like yourself. Perhaps I would visit some time, of course not wounded this time. And then maybe you could accept my offer then." He smiled at her and left the clinic before the ninja would decide to chase him again. He chuckled at the sight of the ninja seeing him flirting with her like that. Wash walked down the path that leaded to the exit of Orient Town while keeping a single thought to himself. "What should I do tomorrow?"

***-End Chapter -***

**There goes Wash with the last word. So, I hope you like the chapter. Again, I really don't plan on updating unless I want to and I'm still full of writer's block for my other story.**

**Critique, comment, and criticize. Say what's on your mind in the reviews.**

**Wyxlan out!**


End file.
